villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Obake
Obake is the main antagonist of the Disney XD animated TV series Big Hero 6: The Series. He is a mysterious villain set to take out Big Hero 6. He is voiced by Andrew Scott, who also played Jim Moriarty in Sherlock, and Max Denbigh in Spectre. History Obake makes his debut in the series' pilot episode "Baymax Returns", where he contacts Mr. Yama and sends him to acquire a sculpture from the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. When Yama turns up empty-handed, Obake communicates with him when he is inside an elevator and threatens to send him plummeting. With his life on the line, Yama narrowly calms Obake by revealing that he managed to construct an army of Baymax duplicates. Obake sees potential in his work but warns Yama not to fail him this time. After Yama successfully obtains the sculpture, he calls Obake, demanding why he wasn't informed of the sculpture's capabilities. Obake, working on an unknown device and watching Yama from his computer's screen, simply reasons that Yama is his subordinate, and he shouldn't be asking questions about his missions. Yama promises to return the sculpture soon, yet states that it is slightly broken and ends the call. However, Big Hero 6 end up thwarting his plans and destroy the sculpture. Despite losing the sculpture, Obake takes an interest in Big Hero 6 and observes them on a monitor screen from his lair at the end of the episode (he also makes a silhouette appearance of his back at this moment). In "Issue 188", Obake is seen watching the pictures of the Big Hero 6 following their victory against the mother-daughter supervillain duo High Voltage, then a close-up picture of Hiro and Baymax. His face then mysteriously glows while looking at them. In "Failure Mode", Obake (who is also completely seen for the first time) meets with Globby, whom he hired to steal the "City Rises" painting. Taking interest in Globby's strange physiology, he takes off a piece of his body, stating that further studies may reveal more potential. After Globby asks why he wanted the painting, Obake cracks open the frame and reveal hidden blueprints on the other side of the painting. In "The Impatient Patient", Obake hires the Mad Jacks to steal a valuable hard drive from Alistair Krei. After the Mad Jacks failed to steal the hard drive from Krei due to intervention from Hiro and Baymax, Obake insults them for losing to a child and orders them not to fail again. He then begins looking at a picture of Hiro in his superhero form and wonders what it will take to lay him low. Later on, once the Jacks succeed in stealing the hard drive, Greg Jack delivers it to Obake at his hideout. Obake then detects the incoming Big Hero 6 and Greg Jack tells him to leave with the drive while he and the other Jacks deal with the heroes. However, since Obake prioritizes the drive's security, Greg Jack decides to hold on to it until the threat is neutralized. Seeing this, Obake smiles, and his face begins to glow once more. The Mad Jacks soon fail to defeat Big Hero 6 and lose the drive to them, where it is then returned to Krei. However, it is revealed that Obake was actually the one who sold the drive to Krei in the first place as part of his true plan. As he predicts from inside his lair, the attack from the Mad Jacks makes Krei paranoid enough to insert the drive into his computer without having it checked. However, when Krei does so, it appears that the drive has nothing on it. In reality, the drive contained a bug granting Obake hidden access to all of Krei's files, also allowing him to uncover Hiro's secret identity. In "Killer App", Obake has numerous drones attack citizens in order to lure out Big Hero 6, and, after dismissing the drones as a failure, he decides that it is time to really get to know his enemies. The next day, Obake arrives at Noodle Burger after hours and kidnaps the Noodle Burger Boy robot, reprogramming him into becoming more hostile and able to use his prediction algorithm to foresee his opponent's attacks. Although Noodle Burger Boy fails to defeat Big Hero 6, Obake deems his mission a success upon learning that he had retrieved the data he asked for. Obake then uses Noodle Burger Boy's scans of Big Hero 6 to learn all of their secret identities. In "Small Hiro One", a student who greatly resembles Obake is seen when Hiro checks the SFIT yearbooks. In "Kentucky Kaiju", Obake has Globby break into a bank, where he imprisons Baymax in the vault and torments Hiro with the fact that he lacks useful powers before escaping. After retreating to Obake's lair, Globby states that he did what Obake asked, yet doesn't understand why, and he remarks that what he did was beyond his understanding. Obake then explains to Globby that he planted doubt in Hiro's mind and that they will now observe how the boy genius will act on that said doubt. Obake later sends Noodle Burger Boy to cause havoc to test what Hiro has done, and is disappointed to find that he has upgraded himself with the "obvious" choice of super-strength. After being annoyed by his minions, Obake notices the Nano-Dex Hiro used to increase his strength, and remarks that "it's too bad he rushed it." Later, Obake eats at the Lucky Cat Cafe to further spy on Hiro and unnerves his Aunt Cass with his creepy demeanour. That night, Noodle Burger Boy hijacks Fred's Kentucky Kaiju robot and sets it into battle mode using an advanced CPU chip, although Hiro manages to defeat it using his intelligence. While looking over the CPU chip following the fight, Hiro realizes that Noodle Burger Boy couldn't have made it and that Globby was trying to get into his head at the bank, deducing that the both of them must be working for someone else. At the same time, Obake, while spying on Big Hero 6, explains to his two minions that his plan was to test Hiro's intelligence. Globby asks how smart Hiro is, to which Obake responds "very." In "Rivalry Weak", Obake goes to the San Fransokyo Art Institute and visits Lenore Shimamoto’s newly restored house. He begins searching for Shimamoto's secret lab using a scanner disguised as a pair of glasses, only to be thwarted by a child who bumps into him and breaks them. Later, when news of Lenore Shimamoto’s secret lab was exposed to the public, he enhanced the video to Honey Lemon to find that she is in possession of her diary. The next day, Obake disguises himself as a historian named "Herman Ebako" and tricks Honey Lemon into giving him the journal, although she soon realizes that she had been fooled afterwards. Tracking the journal using Honey Lemon's SFIT ID card (which was left inside of it), Big Hero 6 confronts Obake, who claims to be disappointed, as he believed the team could have tracked him down sooner. Obake then says he needs one more minute to finish reading and comments that this is also how much time they all have left, before trapping them in separate containers that give them all only one minute to solve particular death traps—Hiro and Baymax trapped in a replica of Hiro's room that is slowly filling with water, Fred and Wasabi trapped in a replica of Fred's room with robotic duplicates of themselves, and GoGo and Honey Lemon trapped in a replica of Lenore Shimamoto's lab with the walls closing in on them. After the team deduces the answers to the riddles and escapes from his traps, he became mildly impressed with their creativity and cleverness, before mysteriously vanishing. Fred soon begins conceptualizing possible names for the mysterious new villain, until the team finds that he wrote them a note in the journal, which states "Until next time - Obake." Back in his hideout, Obake has Lenore's diary digitized into his computer and reveals it's hidden contents, pondering where to start with it. In "Fan Friction", Obake disguises himself as a prison guard and slips a piece of graphene concealed a paper with his insignia on it into Momakase's cell, saying that she can thank him later for it. Momakase subsequently escapes and is chased by Hiro and Baymax, but, before they can catch her, Obake sends a drone to distract the two heroes, allowing her to escape. In his hideout, Momakase confronts Obake, who states they have a mutual enemy in Big Hero 6 and offers her the chance to get revenge on them. Obake then provides her a scan-jammer to prevent Big Hero 6 from finding her. Later, when Momakase states that she trapped Big Hero 6 on Akuma Island as planned, she asks about why he wants Hiro destroyed, as he has plans for him. Obake simply replies that, if Hiro is smart enough, he will survive the island's destruction. In "Mini-Max", Obake reprograms a group of security robots to deem Hiro and Professor Granville threats at the school. While Hiro and Granville are evading the robots, Granville explains that, twenty years ago, she had allowed an ambitious young student to perform experiments after hours, although this resulted in an explosion that left him damaged. She then took the fall for the student's actions and resigned from her position as dean of SFIT, and had not returned to the school until the present day. Now having a better understanding of Granville, Hiro apologizes to her and promises not to be like her former student after Fred and Mini-Max dispose of the robots. While Granville is cleaning up, Obake is last seen giving a look of disdain. In "Steamer's Revenge", Hiro is seen connecting information regarding Obake and his possible plans, believing him to be up to something. Later on, Obake spies on Hiro and Baymax while they are fishing out Wasabi's car from the ocean using a robotic crab. He is work is briefly interrupted by a tremor, which he notices is being caused by a drill popping out of the sea floor. Upon analyzing it, learns that it belongs to Baron Von Steamer, which he remarks as a "stupid name". While Big Hero 6 is watching the challenge made out to Boss Awesome by Steamer, Obake is shown to be secretly spying on them through a red dragon in Fred's room. Noodle Burgle Boy comments that Steamer could unintentionally interfere with his plans, but Obake is not worried, claiming that Big Hero 6 lives for stopping villains. While he is working, Noodle Burger Boy bothers him with questions regarding what he is doing, and he explains that he is converting H20 into D20, which he can use as fuel, before getting annoyed and shutting Noodle Burger Boy down. As Big Hero 6 is frantically trying to figure out what Steamer's plan to destroy the city is, Obake hacks into their comm links and tells Hiro to think bigger, causing him to realize that the recently erected Boss Awesome statue in the bay is really a weapon. Big Hero 6 manages to destroy Steamer's statue, designed to suck in water for a giant steam cannon, as well as his submarine before having him arrested, although Wasabi still shows concern about Obake hacking them in order to help them save the city. Hiro then theorizes that Obake's intentions were not actually linked to saving the city, but rather to the water. At the same time, Obake finishes the D2O conversion and thanks Big Hero 6 for their help. In "The Bot Fighter", after evading Big Hero 6, Trina retreats to Obake's lair, where its revealed that she is actually his robotic "daughter". At first criticizing her for wasting her time using the robots she corrupted to perform various thefts, Obake orders Trina to "show him something useful", to which she plays a recording of Hiro trying to persuade her to give up bot-fighting. Annoyed, Obake remarks on how they offered Hiro freedom and he rejected it, and, while hugging his daughter, states that it's time to "move forward". In "Obake Yashiki", on Halloween night, he secretly put eye contacts on Big Hero 6 through a fear induced weapon in a haunted house, causing them to see their worst fears (Hiro seeing Tadashi, Gogo seeing leprechauns, Fred seeing spiders, Honey seeing hippos and Wasabi being afraid of heights). He even has Noodle Burger Boy steal a giant hyper conductive magnet at SFIT for a plan he has with something he is building. Powers and Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect': Obake is a calculating, technological genius with prowess towards machines. *'Hacking Skills': He is skilled in hacking, as he managed to hack into multiple systems and take control of them. Based on his hideout, it seems Obake can also access the city's surveillance systems, as he learned about the Big Hero 6 when observing them through nearby cameras. *'Technopathy (possibly)': Although not confirmed, it is implied that he may be able to manipulate machines, as he is able to control his monitors and Trina's robotic body with hand gestures. This is also implied by the glowing half of his face. Trivia *Like Yokai, Obake is named after a creature in ancient Japanese folklore. *According to Baymax, Obake's body temperature is below normal. *Obake has a one-eyed ogre-like logo that appears on the screens and monitors he hacks into. *His alias "Ekabo" is Obake backwards. Navigation Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Strategic Category:Male Category:Marvel Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Terrorists Category:TV Show Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Deal Makers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Crackers Category:Enigmatic Category:Criminals Category:Conspirators Category:Sophisticated Category:Brainwashers Category:Leader Category:Power Hungry Category:Arrogant Category:Crime Lord Category:Homicidal Category:Kidnapper Category:Thief Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Karma Houdini Category:Nameless Category:Supervillains Category:Successful Category:Affably Evil Category:Game Changer Category:Non-Action Category:Comedy Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Trickster Category:Parents Category:Evil Creator